


El Hijo del Héroe

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Anguish, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Sirius Potter detesta al mejor amigo de su hermano menor Albus, Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo tras ese odio hay sentimientos ocultos que estallan, trastocando la vida de los dos jóvenes y la de sus familias. Después del último año de James en Hogwarts, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.</p><p>James S. Potter& Scorpius Malfoy // Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

¡Hola! Cuando participé en el reto de las viñetas de los sentimientos del foro de la Ancestral casa de los Black, mi idea estuvo clara desde el primer instante; tenía que hacer un fic con Scorpius como protagonista y James Potter como su pareja. Sin embargo, el reto consistía en mostrar las emociones de uno sólo personaje y yo acabé mezclándolos. El resultado, aparqué esta historia y escribí Treinta Años Después. Le dejé las tres primeras "emociones" a mi beta, Hermione, que me animó a continuar la historia y bueno, el resultado es éste.  
Son capítulos cortos, tal y como eran en el reto original (los últimos son más largos) que giran en torno a una emoción determinada, que va señalada en el título. Desde aqui, quiero darle las gracias a mi beta, a sus conversaciones y sus mails y sus ideas, sin ellas, la mayoría de esta historia no existiría. ¡Gracias guapa!  
Después de esta introducción, sólo quiero pediros que le deis una oportunidad a esta pareja y si, hay un futuro Drarry (era necesario lo juro!) y desde ya, gracias por leer, como siempre, ya sabeis, suelo publicar cuando las historias están acabadas o en fase de corrección, así que no voy a dejar nada a medias. Un saludo y si leeis y os gusta, (o no) una review siempre es bien recibida.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título** **:** El hijo del héroe

**Pairing:** Scorpius Malfoy  & James Sirius Potter// Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Resumen:** James Sirius Potter detesta al mejor amigo de su hermano menor Albus, Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo tras ese odio hay sentimientos ocultos que estallan, trastocando la vida de los dos jóvenes y la de sus familias. Después del último año de James en Hogwarts, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

**Notas** : Es un texto en el que hay escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres. EWE, tiene en cuenta datos de epílogo pero no todos.

**Beta** : Hermione Drake

* * *

 

**El hijo del héroe**

* * *

 

 

**Resentimiento**

* * *

 

James odia el descontrol que se apodera de él cada vez que le tiene cerca. Siempre se ha sentido un privilegiado y ha disfrutado de ello. Desde pequeño fue el ojo derecho de sus padres, el primogénito, el divertido, el extrovertido, el buen estudiante, el deportista, el perfecto hijo del héroe. Aquel curso se siente todo un hombre por hablar con sus amigos de sexo y mujeres. Aparta con facilidad las inquietudes que a solas en su cama le asaltan cada vez con más frecuencia. Hasta ese último verano en que Al invita a su mejor amigo a pasar unos días.

Malfoy se ha transformado en las pocas semanas que han pasado sin verse. Mientras Al sigue siendo un mocoso bajito y moreno, el rubio ha dado un estirón considerable. Su rostro parece más maduro y masculino, lleno de una belleza que le deja sin aliento. Para su vergüenza, su cuerpo reacciona sin control ante la presencia del muchacho, que, ajeno a su incomodidad, se comporta con normalidad en su compañía.  James detesta su vida, detesta el modo en que le hierve la sangre cuando ve a Malfoy con los pantalones del pijama caídos sobre las caderas. Le obsesiona la delicada curva de esos huesos de la cadera. Le enerva el modo en que los músculos gráciles de su espalda ondulan cuando nada en la piscina. Detesta la manera en que su pulso se altera al vislumbrar esos pezones sonrosados. Le horroriza no ser capaz de olvidar la imagen de esos labios gruesos y rojizos. Aborrece despertarse sudando cada noche, con la verga palpitando, tan dura y caliente que le duele. Su encono crece cuando comprende que se está acariciando con furia mientras imagina que es Scorpius quien tiene encerrado su miembro entre los delicados dedos.  Su tirria alcanza cotas inimaginables mientras se corre con fuerza, mordiéndose el antebrazo para ahogar los quejidos. El pene corcovea contra su palma sudada, aún escupiendo lentas oleadas de semen en un bucle de interminable placer. Odia a Scorp porque ninguna de las chicas con las que se ha enrollado ha conseguido ni la más mínima parte que aquel niñato sin siquiera proponérselo. Pero lo que de verdad pone a James frenético es ver la indiferencia con la que el joven le trata.

La casa al fin parece tranquila en la calurosa noche, pero el mayor de los vástagos Potter es incapaz de dormir. Inquieto, sale de su cuarto y deambula descalzo un rato por la planta baja, hasta que, aburrido de su propio mal humor, decide ir a por un libro al despacho de su padre. La puerta está entreabierta, así que supone que Harry está trabajando y, de pronto, la perspectiva de hablar con él le parece tan apetecible que no toca, sólo entra y es entonces cuando les ve. La cabeza morena de Albus es inconfundible, así como el espeso cabello plateado de Scorpius, que es tan espectacular que un violento aguijonazo de deseo le hace tambalear.

James descubre que hay algo que le repugna incluso más que el hecho de que Scorp —un simple adolescente— le ignore. James comprende que lo que más asco le da en el mundo es ver como su hermano le rodea el cuello con su brazo escuálido. James aprende en ese instante que es celoso, que tiene una bestia que le ruge en medio del pecho y es un monstruo que no atiende a razones. James sólo ve los labios con los que acaba de fantasear cerca de la piel de Al; por Merlín, ¡Al!  James quiere morirse porque tiene tantas ganas de patear a su hermano que le da pavor de sí mismo. Necesita dejar de sentir esa herida en el centro de su estómago. Le urge salir de allí, cerrar los párpados y olvidar que ha visto cómo esos dos están a punto de besarse delante de sus narices.

El resto de la noche la pasa en blanco, la rabia hierve a fuego lento en sus entrañas. Decide que prefiere cortarse la polla antes de volver a pensar en el imbécil. Él es James Sirius Potter y está destinado a ser un Auror como su padre, va a casarse y va a tener niños. No puede permitirse siquiera dudar acerca de su sexualidad, no por un idiota que prefiere a su hermano. Culpa a Scorpius, que se pasea por la casa casi desvestido, ¿qué tío normal de su edad no se sentiría atraído por toda esa piel cremosa, por ese espeso cabello, por esos labios, tan jugosos _como los de una chica_? Sí, eso es, la causa de todos sus desvaríos es esa: Scorpius y sus jodidas mariconadas. No sólo le está volviendo loco a él, también ha conseguido enredar a su hermanito pequeño. ¿Cuándo Al había sido así de cariñoso? Diablos, no recordaba la última vez que le besó _a él_.

La mañana siguiente les observa desde lejos. En apariencia siguen siendo los mismos de antes, pero no le engañan. La imagen de la boca jugosa rozando la mejilla de Albus logra desquiciarle. Les encuentra en el cuarto de Al, entretenidos con la consola de videojuegos que tía Herm les ha regalado en Navidades. Malfoy está tumbado bocabajo y su hermano casi recostado encima, indicándole cómo usarla.

—Oye... ¿qué pasa aquí? —interrumpe con grosería. Recorre despectivo a los dos chicos, que le devuelven sendas miradas de sorpresa.

—Estamos jugando —explica Al, con ese tonillo de sabihondo que tanto detesta—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Malfoy —escupe como si hablarle le degradase. A su pesar, admira la clásica belleza de esas facciones o la perfección de sus felinos ojos azules. Le detesta por ello, nadie debería ser tan tentador—. ¿Qué coño crees que haces restregándote con mi hermano? Apártate y déjate de mariconadas.

Sonríe con satisfacción al ver como las mejillas suaves se cubren de un encendido rubor.

—¿Qué problema tienes tú? —dice Albus, que es pequeño pero tiene el mismo genio que Harry y la misma capacidad para luchar por lo que considera una causa justa.

—No, Al, esa no es la respuesta correcta —objeta—. Lo ideal es que no os vuelva a pillar jugando _a las casitas_ como dos bujarrones o quizás mamá se enterará de lo íntima que es vuestra amistad. —Por un segundo se permite disfrutar del retorcido placer de saber que significa tener los iris celestes fijos sobre sí—. Ya sabes que nunca estuvo feliz de tener aquí al hijo del mortífago.

Sí, ahora ya no le ignora.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Angustia**

* * *

 

 

Para Scorpius, Hogwarts nunca ha sido el lugar con el que soñó cuando era pequeño y su padre le contaba anécdotas de sus años allí. Sabe de sobra que fueron otros tiempos, peores y más oscuros que los que le ha tocado vivir, pero, mientras recorre el pasillo que le conduce a la torre de Ravenclaw, siente que el castillo y todo cuanto contiene son sus enemigos.

Jadea apresurando sus pasos, que resuenan en la piedra grisácea y desgastada. Ha creído ver una sombra al doblar la esquina. Malditos sean los hechizos que hacen que en cada ocasión el camino para acceder a la sala común sea diferente. Nota cómo la frente se le perla de sudor. Se detiene para secar la humedad viscosa que le resbala por la nuca y el cuello. Los largos mechones dorados se le pegan a la cara en gruesas hebras. Recuerda las miradas, las risitas; _“¿Te sientes muy orgulloso de tu pelo, Malfoy? Eres un maldito maricón, Malfoy, cuando acabemos contigo no vas a sentirte tan guapo.”_ Sabe que en algún momento cumplirán sus amenazas. Casi es capaz de oler sus ansias de provocarle daño. Traga saliva con fuerza mientras escucha de nuevo los consejos bien intencionados de su padre. Draco le ha enseñado que los duelos a escondidas y las rencillas nunca conducen a ningún lado. Puede verle ante él, esa primera vez en el despacho de la Directora. La misma que, sólo por poseer el apellido Malfoy, ha supuesto que Scorpius es el causante de la pelea. Siente la indignación recorrer cada fibra del cuerpo de su progenitor como propia, percibe la derrota en su voz mientras le lleva a un lado y le pregunta si desea regresar a casa. Ve las ojeras, la tensión. Y se niega. Los Malfoy no deben huir, es algo que ha escuchado desde la cuna.

La luz del atardecer incide en el suelo y las paredes, creando sombras alargadas en el suelo. Se apoya en la pared, intentando recobrar el resuello. Se asoma al vacío y escucha los ecos de otros pasos. Distingue la risa, la malicia, y apresura su ritmo; sólo tres tramos más, treinta escalones cada uno, noventa pasos y será libre. Sabe lo inteligente que es, está convencido de que resolverá el acertijo que le permitirá entrar en su sala común antes de que le alcancen. Entonces, cuando ya casi ha alcanzado el segundo rellano, descubre horrorizado que el castillo, que parece odiarlo, ha vuelto a mutar y ante sí hay una puerta que cruza sin detenerse a pensarlo con claridad. El sucio espacio le es totalmente desconocido. Los rayos anaranjados del ocaso iluminan las partículas de polvo, creando la ilusión de que le rodean gruesos cordeles de diminutas virutas de oro en suspensión. El ambiente cerrado le aturde, huele a tierra, un aroma acre y seco, inundando sus pulmones, mientras camina buscando la salida. A través de la pared distingue voces ahogadas, risotadas. Pesadas botas resuenan contra el suelo de piedra. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y sin dudarlo empuña su varita. Abre la puerta que tiene más cerca y suspira. Está justo a dos pasos de la entrada cuando de nuevo escucha esa risa sardónica que le paraliza. Se gira y aprieta los dedos en torno a la madera, tiene los nudillos están blancos por la tensión. Musita una disculpa silenciosa para su padre, pero se niega a seguir escapando.

Son cuatro, están en séptimo y físicamente son hombres. El corazón le martillea fuerte, es como una pelota que rebota en el interior hueco de su pecho. Le duelen las costillas mientras les encara. A tres de ellos les pasa por encima, casi sin mirarles, les conoce, son unos bravucones que sólo siguen al líder del grupo, que en ese momento está rezagado, apoyado indolente contra la puerta por la que Scorp ha accedido al opresivo lugar.

—Vaya, pero si es el niño bonito... —Su voz de barítono ha perdido las estridencias de la adolescencia. Percute suave y melosa en el silencio que reina en el descansillo. Nota cómo una gota de sudor resbala desde su sien, baja por el pómulo  hasta rodarle por el cuello. Se estremece, el vello de la nuca se le eriza. Lucha por mantener la compostura, a pesar de saber que lleva todas las de perder.

—Estáis muy lejos de vuestra torre, ¿acaso no conocéis el camino? —comenta, contento de ser capaz de hablar de forma normal, sin que se note su agitación.

Los ojos almendrados de James tienen el color del coñac, chispean con algo cercano a la diversión mientras le evalúa. Cada segundo que transcurre parece hacerlo con más lentitud que el anterior. Scorp aprieta la mandíbula, notando cómo el nerviosismo le derrota. El Gryffindor ladea la cabeza y sonríe; un moribundo rayo de sol incendia su cabello castaño, llenándolo de reflejos cobrizos. El vello de su incipiente barba chispea, enfatizando las líneas puras de su mandíbula. Lleva floja la corbata y eso le permite ver la perfección del cuello pálido. Eso es lo peor de todo, imagina para sí, aquel sentimiento aberrante que le hace tiritar ante el joven que se está acercando con pasos lentos y felinos. La congoja, la íntima vergüenza que, por fortuna, nadie más que él conoce. Nota cómo el amargo nudo que le aprieta la garganta se tensa. Los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas de frustración. Odia volver a ser superado por el mayor de los Potter.

Los labios, llenos y jugosos, se tuercen en una mueca que los afea, pero aún así la puñalada del deseo hierve en su vientre. Alza la cabeza cuando el alto pelirrojo se para a centímetros de su cuerpo. Puede distinguir el olor de la hierba en sus ropas mientras una mano fuerte se cierra como un cepo sobre su muñeca. Un ademán desfigura su rostro ante el doloroso tirón que le hace trastabillar. Las risitas de los tres cómplices le hacen gruñir por lo bajo.

—Salid de aquí y controlad la escalera, esto lo arreglaremos entre Malfoy y yo, a solas —ordena.

Una vez más, ha perdido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasión**

* * *

 

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con suavidad una vez que los otros han salido del cuarto. James sigue examinándole. Si no supiera de lo que es capaz, Scorp juraría que siente la misma ansia que le devora durante cada minuto de su existencia—. Al y tú erais los únicos amigos que tenía. ¿Qué he hecho para que este año me estés...?

—Cállate, Malfoy —ordena. Oír el nombre de su hermano en esos labios le desquicia. No puede evitar que la bestia se despierte y ruga. Ha imaginado tantas veces lo que harán en su cuarto común de Ravenclaw que se siente enfermo.

—Esta vez le diré a la Directora que fuiste tú —asegura con firmeza. Merlín, le marea la forma en que esos ojos le traspasan. James tiene las pupilas dilatadas oscureciéndole la mirada y, desde tan cerca, Scorp puede contar las pecas que salpican sus pómulos. La mano en torno a su muñeca se aprieta sin compasión.

—Me importa una mierda —escupe entre dientes. Le empuja contra la pared y con la varita, conjura un _fermaportus_ y un _silencius_ en rápida sucesión. Nadie va a molestarles.

—James —musita. Se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos. No quiere luchar, no contra él de entre todas las personas. Pero un momento después le tiene encima, estrangulándole los dedos hasta que le desarma.

—Potter para ti, Malfoy —masculla en su oído—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no somos amigos, que no somos _nada?_

—Cuando me expliques qué mierda te pasa —replica—, porque desde este verano te has comportado como un imbécil y no sé que te ha pasado.

—No me gustan los que son como tú —concreta—. Ni te quiero cerca de mi hermano.

—¿Ahora vas a controlar con quién se junta? —increpa—. Estás loco, Al y yo siempre vamos a ser compañeros. Nunca me alejaré de él.

James aprieta con saña, sosteniendo las palmas de Scorp juntas sobre su cabeza, con el brazo extendido, dominándole con la facilidad que le da ser más alto y corpulento. Se aleja para mirarle con superioridad. Un instante después comprende su error. Scorp está resollando por el forcejeo, el flequillo rubio cae velándole los ojos, que están brillantes por las lágrimas que James sabe está luchando por contener. Los gruesos labios le hipnotizan. Siente un vuelco en su pecho. No quiere que nadie le toque, nadie salvo él. Está derrotado, como siempre. Empuja su pelvis contra el vientre de Scorp y gime sobresaltado. Una dureza gemela a la suya le recibe, incitante, profundamente erótica.

Jame se aparta de la entrepierna del Ravenclaw como si su contacto le quemase, le observa en silencio, el aire se le escapa en apresuradas bocanadas mientras Scorp le contempla aterrorizado. Le obliga a encararle. Tiene que hacerlo. Da un paso y de nuevo, su erección recibe la candente caricia de ese pubis exquisito. Gruñe bajito, empujando más fuerte. El placer es increíble, hondos aguijonazos que le recorren, erizándole cada poro de la piel. Suspira mientras se inclina y captura el labio inferior, lo siente tierno entre los dientes. El sabor le marea, nota los pulsos de sangre calentándole más y más robándole la razón. Deja de luchar y se entrega. Nota cómo Scorp se arquea contra su pecho, demandando más contacto. Nada le ha preparado para experimentar aquel goce.

Se alejan un instante y se miran; hay respiraciones aceleradas, mejillas que arden, dedos inquisitivos que tocan por primera vez. Beberse esa lágrima que él mismo ha causado es tan necesario como respirar. Musita su nombre, inspirando el aroma limpio de su cabello, embriagado por la tersura de sus mejillas. Extasiado por la forma en que ese cuerpo delgado encaja en el suyo, todo planos y líneas que se ajustan a la perfección. Necesita aire, manos, boca, lengua. Necesita una vida para devorarle. Nota que se ahoga por el ansia de hacer mil y una cosas con él. Tiembla de anticipación, de hambre, de ganas. Se acerca más y de nuevo esos labios están bajo los suyos, entregados. Delinea la curva frágil de la nuca. Frota los suaves mechones y pide y muerde y vive en cada una de las caricias que Scorp le entrega.

Se desnudan con violencia, retazos de piel lustrosa que devora sin detenerse a pensar, sólo sintiendo. Tira de los bordes de su camisa y con un gesto desenvuelto se deshace de ella. Tirita un poco al sentir la lengua del Ravenclaw haciendo presa de sus pezones. Baja la mano por el pecho lampiño de su amante hasta enredar los dedos en el dorado vello púbico.

—Debo estar loco —susurra Malfoy, los labios tensos—. Tú me desprecias...

—Te equivocas —dice volviendo a atacar con hambre, su lengua deslizándose por el cuello satinado. Sabe tan jodidamente bien—. Eres mío, Scorpius Malfoy... ¿lo entiendes? Mío... —ronronea, cayendo de rodillas.

Alza la cabeza y le contempla. Los grandes ojos de Malfoy arden. Se está mordiendo un labio y tiene las mejillas arreboladas. Nunca le ha visto más hermoso. Saca la lengua y, tentativo, prueba a humedecer el tallo surcado de venas que laten. Le mira a los ojos mientras humedece la palma con su propia saliva y empieza a masturbarle. Su pene arde, pero decide que lamer el de Scorp es casi tan placentero como tocarse y fascinado lleva esa carne caliente y dura tan adentro como puede.

Aferra su miembro y se frota impúdico, al ritmo que sus caricias marcan sobre el cuerpo del Ravenclaw, que está luchando por entrar más profundo en su boca. Sabe que se va a correr y quiere verlo, necesita saber que él ha provocado eso en el otro chico. Jadea, lamiendo sin parar el glande que late congestionado, rezumando sobre su lengua. Roza el frenillo y el cálido fluido le inunda el paladar. Es amargo, salado y delicioso. Aprieta los labios y succiona y, mientras traga, una oleada ardiente le sube desde los dedos de los pies, reptando por su columna, explotando en su vientre. Nunca ha experimentado esa sensación de plenitud, el sabor de Scorp en su boca y el orgasmo adueñándose de su cuerpo.

Caen enredados sobre el frío suelo, no hablan, las palabras no son necesarias. James aprieta contra sí al desgarbado muchacho, que tiene los ojos entrecerrados, como si mirarle de frente le resultase imposible. Besa su frente, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello húmedo, ebrio aún por el placer que han compartido.

—Eres mío —susurra con fiereza sintiendo el cuerpo delgado adaptarse al suyo con una perfección arrolladora. Ahora que ha descubierto lo que es tener a Malfoy para sí, sabe que no va a dejarlo ir.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Decepción**

* * *

 

La primera vez, aún inmerso en la burbuja de asombro, miedo y lujuria en la que se ha sumergido después de su encuentro con Potter en el rincón de la torre de Ravenclaw, no nota la actitud, _la frialdad_. El modo en que esos ojos color avellana le traspasan en el gran comedor como si fuese invisible. Traga su jugo de calabaza asintiendo a algo que dice Al, que come como una lima a pesar de lo delgado que es. Según el moreno, es cosa de familia: su padre, Harry, es capaz de zampar como si fuese dos veces más grande de lo que es sin engordar ni un gramo. Se dice que no puede esperar que de pronto James cambie y se acerque para proclamar ante todo el alumnado que son novios... o algo así. Se tranquiliza a  sí mismo, negándose a creer que ese pellizco en el estómago y la inquietud no son cosa suya. Aún puede recordar cómo los labios de James se cierran en torno a su carne, golosos. Cómo... por Merlín, se bebió con innegable placer cada gota de su orgasmo. No, reitera, no puede ser más que prudencia por su parte... quizás espera el momento más oportuno para hablarle.

 

 

—¡Eh, _princesita!_ —le grita con grosería uno de los compinches que _aquella vez_ le había acorralado—. Hemos oído por ahí que Potter te dio una pequeña lección la otra tarde, ¿demasiado asustado para ir a la Directora otra vez?

Le enseña el dedo medio, porque una cosa es ser un Malfoy, un Ravenclaw, el mejor estudiante de su  promoción, y otra no tener sangre en las venas.

—Que te den —masculla. Al está a su lado y bufa bajito. Es un Potter, pero siempre ha preferido, al contrario que James, no recordar a cada momento lo que su padre ha hecho por el mundo mágico, por lo que, contra todo pronóstico, siempre ha estado en un segundo plano en el colegio.

—Según dicen por ahí es eso lo que vas pidiendo —continúa el otro, encantado del creciente público que les rodea. Scorp se llama idiota por haber accedido a bajar a la sala de estudio común con Albus y Rose, pero en el fondo... esperaba verle.

Nota cómo las mejillas se le calientan, las orejas le escuecen, pero está harto. Recuerda a James de rodillas, su lengua rosada manchada de semen, _de su semen_ , ese “eres mío” y sonríe. Pone su mejor cara y ojea a la ávida concurrencia. Cree ver entre la gente una cabeza cobriza pero no se detiene a pensar o buscar más. Le duele el estómago, el peso alojado allí por días se hace más intenso. Respira y compone una expresión que espera sea maliciosa.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo, Wood? Porque siento decirte que no eres mi tipo.

—¿Qué coño...? —La expresión del chico, entre ofendida e incrédula, le hace reír. Se escuchan algunas burlas contra el matón, que parece no saber que hacer. Imbécil.

Al, que al fin parece haber dado ese estirón que tanto ansiaba, se pone de pie, su insignia de prefecto hace callar al gorila.

—Wood, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por alborotar en la sala de estudio común, y si no te retiras me llevaré otros cinco por lenguaje inapropiado —explica con esa voz resonante que ha heredado de algún Weasley y que a veces aún le falla, afeándose con algún gallito. Mira a su alrededor y de pronto todos son conscientes de que esos ojazos verdes son los mismos que los del Salvador—. ¿Alguien más?

Scorp le hace un gesto con la cabeza, le agradece que haya disuelto el altercado, porque sabe que su padre se preocupa demasiado si él se mete en líos. Lleva un par de meses muy alterado, ahora que lo piensa, y por un instante desea volver a tener cinco años y trepar al regazo de Draco, apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y escuchar su corazón, calmándole con sus rítmicos latidos. Sólo que ahora Draco es varios centímetros más bajo que él. Se repite que no tiene ese hueco en el pecho, o ese nudo en la garganta. No, no está pensando en James, no otra vez.

 

Es el último día de clases y, como le recuerda su mente, han pasado dos meses, dos largos meses desde que “aquello” ocurrió. Sabe de sobra que le ignora, pero alguien ha añadido alcohol muggle al ponche de calabaza y todos los chicos de los tres cursos superiores que celebran Yule antes de partir a sus hogares, incluido Scorpius, están algo ebrios. Si alguien les caza habrá una pérdida masiva de puntos en las cuatro casas, pero por algún motivo a nadie parece importarle. Scorp se siente mareado, observa a Albus hablar en susurros con Rose, les escucha reír y siente que hace semanas, meses, que no lo hace. Suspira y bebe de nuevo.

—No puedo creerlo, _¿con esa...?_ Tu hermano está más idiota que de costumbre.

La afirmación le saca de su estupor y es entonces cuando se fija, realmente se concentra, en lo que están mirando los primos. Debe recurrir a toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no levantarse y caminar hasta la pareja que, jaleados por un grupos de borrachos, les anima mientras se meten mano. O aún peor, lo que de verdad desea es romper a llorar. Porque Scorp ha sabido desde siempre, incluso antes de reconocérselo a si mismo, que lo que pasó esa tarde de septiembre en la torre fue como una gota en un océano. Conoce a James Sirius Potter, el hijo del héroe. Sabe que jamás reconocerá que él, un hombre, _un Malfoy_ , le atrae. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que entre ellos había un futuro? Cuando ni siquiera tenía interés en ser su amigo. Qué idiota, qué crédulo. Traga con fuerza la saliva agria que le sube a la garganta y se obliga a mirar cómo esas manos fuertes, de dedos largos, se pierden bajo la camiseta ajustada de la chica que tiene sentada en su regazo, devorándole la boca con desenfreno. Ambos parecen ajenos a la risas y pullas o, simplemente, es que disfrutan siendo el centro del circo.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los iris de Albus, que le conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo. Los dos chicos saben que si Scorp no sale de allí va a derrumbarse bajo el peso de su propia decepción. Le tiemblan los músculos de la cara por el esfuerzo de no hacer gesto alguno. Quiere irse y agradece en el alma que el menor de los Potter se ponga en pie y tire de él camino del pasillo. “No vas a llorar...”,  le susurra el moreno, encerrándole en un abrazo de oso, y Scorp se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido su amigo en esos pocos meses. Entierra el rostro en la camisa blanca y gime por lo bajo, avergonzado por el arranque emocional.

—¡Putos maricones! ¡Eh, Potter, tu hermanito le está comiendo la boca a la princesita!

La cáustica voz de Oliver Wood Jr. les hace apartarse; sin embargo, los brazos del moreno le sostienen mientras observan al nutrido grupo que les examinan desde la puerta del salón contiguo como si fuesen bichos raros.

—Wood, mi hermano no es un... —intenta aclarar James, que se enreda en las palabras. Aún tambaleándose, se agarra a la chica con la que se estaba enrollando un rato antes.

—Seguramente nuestra reinona está restregándose en busca de algo de acción entonces —ruge Wood con verdadera malicia.

—Oliver,  una vez más has demostrado que eres un puñetero bocazas —exclama con sarcasmo Albus—. Y tú, _Jamie_ —remarca usando el diminutivo que sabe que su hermano odia—, no necesito que aclares qué soy o no, tengo boca para defenderme. Largaos, payasos. Dais mucho asco. Todos.

Scorp le encara y, a su pesar, la duda que ve en la mirada turbia de James le duele y le avergüenza, no sabe a quién odiar más por eso, a sí mismo o al chico, que no parece consciente de que le está devorando con los ojos, enfebrecidos, ardientes, llenos de una confusión y un descarnado desconcierto que le desespera. “No vas a llorar”, se repite como un mantra, mientras sube la escalera hasta la torre. Por última vez, evoca esa boca tierna resbalando por su carne. “No vas a llorar por James...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Ira**

* * *

 

Desde que en la primavera de su primer año en la universidad sus padres se separasen, James ha vivido en un continuo estado de malestar. Detesta la expresión satisfecha con la que ambos progenitores les han comunicado que en adelante compartirán su custodia. Ginny, que trabaja en Berlín, intenta convencerles para que se trasladen a Drumstang, en el caso de Albus y Lily. Asume que él, como recién estrenado adulto, es lo bastante maduro como para no requerir de su presencia maternal, y la bruja le anuncia que comprende que no desee abandonar su nueva vida como estudiante de Administración de Empresas. Le duele que asuman con tanta facilidad que, por ser el mayor, no necesita de ellos, pero, altanero, se limita a ser grosero, tanto con Ginny como con Harry, que parece mucho más abatido por su actitud que la pelirroja, pero también más decidido a no dejarse chantajear por su mal genio.

Quiere hacerles el mismo daño que le están haciendo, así que se dedica a sabotearse a sí mismo una y otra vez y en un par de meses los reportes por mal comportamiento en clase, absentismo y una infinita cantidad de inconvenientes bochornosos se hacen frecuentes y llevan a que el Decano se vea en la obligación de darle un ultimátum.

—¿Ebrio? —le grita Harry una vez que ha conseguido que James aparezca por casa—. ¿Acudiste borracho a clase? ¿Estás hechizado o qué cojones te pasa?

—Sólo había tomado una copa —responde con desfachatez—. Qué vocabulario, papá.

El golpe en la mesa le sobresalta bastante, pero antes de demostrarlo se lanzaría un _avada_ a sí mismo. Harry es un tipo tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero quienes le tratan a diario saben que bajo su fachada amable esconde un carácter explosivo. En ese momento, con las cejas fruncidas, el cabello negro más alborotado que nunca y la camisa desarreglada, no parece el competente empresario que ha conseguido que lo que empezó como un negocio de bromas regentado por tío George ahora sea un imperio. El Héroe había dejado claro que no era sólo la víctima propiciatoria dictada por una profecía. Con una elegante bofetada al Ministerio de Magia, que tenía grandes planes con su imagen pública, Harry Potter decidió que la empresa privada era a lo que quería dedicar su vida. Ni siquiera habían conseguido que asistiese a aquellos odiosos homenajes a los caídos. Aquella actitud, entre otras, había sido causa de continuas discrepancias en el matrimonio con Ginny.

Pero James no ve nada, sólo siente un nudo amargo en la garganta, porque va a cumplir diecinueve y se siente tan niño como su hermanita. Porque lo que desea es sentir que controla algo a su alrededor, porque desde aquella lejana tarde en la torre de Ravenclaw todo ha ido de mal en peor en su vida, y el divorcio sólo parece la excusa perfecta para obligarles a prestarle algo de su atención. Siempre fue el jodido niño perfecto y si iba a dejar de serlo lo haría a lo grande.

—¡Jamie! —exclama Harry con tono iracundo—, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Es esto por lo de tu madre...? ¡Podría entenderlo de Lily, o incluso de Albus... pero tú eres un adulto!

—¡Si vosotros hacéis lo que os dé la gana no veo qué problema tienes, todos tenemos derecho a... ! —le reta.

—Te equivocas —responde Harry, su voz decidida le frena y ante sí descubre no al padre amoroso: delante tiene al hombre que con diecisiete años fue capaz de matar a un poderoso mago oscuro. Por primera vez, James no le reconoce, y con desconcierto, decide callarse, es lo que parece más sensato.

 

* * *

 

Odia el verano, el calor pegajoso de julio no ayuda a que se concentre en su tarea de Cálculo y Estadística. Escucha las risas en la piscina y sin fuerza de voluntad —al fin y al cabo está solo y nadie presencia lo patético que es— se asoma por la ventana de su cuarto y les espía.

Scorp, Albus y un pequeño grupo de chicas y chicos de su edad juegan a lanzarse agua. Aunque físicamente son adultos, sus chillidos y risotadas les hacen parecer incluso más jóvenes de lo que son en realidad. Algo que se parece a recibir un hechizo punzante en medio del pecho le taladra cuando le ve.  La piel dorada por el sol, el espeso cabello que se riza en su nuca. Hay una sombra de vello color miel en su bajo vientre, sus brazos se abultan en los sitios adecuados y por Merlín que podría pasarse la vida deleitado en la curva de ese trasero, en sus muslos, en la forma delicada de sus pies esbeltos. Adora el modo en que se mueve por el borde de la piscina haciendo equilibrios. Nota cómo su erección clama pidiendo consuelo, se la roza con deseo. Si fuese sincero, reconocería que ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en que se ha masturbado pensando en Malfoy. _Cada_ jodido sueño húmedo de _cada_ jodida noche lleva su rostro impreso. A veces tiene tantas ganas de llorar por el deseo que el muchacho despierta en él que le odia con la misma intensidad que el ansia que le agobia.

 James sabe que fue un hijo de puta. Que lo sigue siendo. Aquel último año en Hogwarts se comportó de un modo tan aberrante que se detesta por ello. Sabe que es imperdonable, que no puede acercarse y decirle que lo siente, porque no hay disculpas suficientes que le justifiquen. Aprieta la mandíbula, furioso por todo y por nada. Lo que menos necesita en ese momento es vacilar. Ha decidido aferrarse a lo que cree que es lo mejor y cualquier cosa que le haga dudar de ello se convierte en su enemigo. Cierra de un portazo, negándose una y otra vez que lo que siente al ver a Scorp jugando en el agua con su hermano no son celos.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily está en casa de los tíos, con Rose y Hugo, la adolescente ha abandonado la cena a medias y de una bofetada le ha dejado bien claro a James que le detesta y que por nada del mundo quiere volver a ver _su cara de mono_. Tuerce la boca ante el recuerdo. Estúpida cría. Harry le ha ordenado acabar su cena y fregar los platos a lo muggle mientras él acompaña a Al y Scorp al centro, porque van a ver no sé qué película.  Le tiemblan las manos mientras corta el filete en trozos pequeños aunque sabe que no va a poder tragárselos.

—Voy a llamar por flú a Draco, chicos, tenía... interés en venir —anuncia Harry, en su tono de voz hay un filo gélido y mortal. James se estremece y observa la expresión de su padre, hay algo... no puede explicar qué es lo que le hacer recelar, pero hay algo _extraño_ en el modo en que el Gryffindor pronuncia ese simple y, a su entender, ridículo nombre.

—Claro, papá —responde Albus con suavidad; ojea a su hermano y después a Scorp mientras arquea una ceja oscura—. Adelante. 

Les observa mirarse, las dos cabezas juntas, hay murmullos y risitas; Malfoy, al que apenas ha visto en todo ese año, parece haberse instalado en su casa desde que la presencia de Ginny no le frena. James detesta aquella sensación gélida y a la vez ardiente reptando por sus venas, embotándole la capacidad de pensar y actuar con claridad. Y hace meses que la siente campar a gusto dentro de él. Respira y reconoce que la primera vez que aquella ira le llenó fue en contra de sí mismo. Si piensa en su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, si piensa en Scorp, es incapaz de controlarla. Sin embargo... sentir que éste le ignora le supera, como siempre.

—¿Qué os pasa? —increpa por lo bajo—, ¿no podéis esperar a estar solos para actuar como dos críos, hablando en secretitos?

Albus levanta la cabeza y le mira. Es una versión más maliciosa de Harry, sus ojos verdes le escrutan y encuentran algo que hace que el corazón le palpite con fuerza y esa sensación de nauseas y descontrol se acentúe. Scorp está comiendo, lenta y concienzudamente, ignora su presencia y mastica con parsimonia mientras el silencio se extiende, los cubiertos sobre la porcelana son lo único que se escucha. Por un momento, teme que los dos chicos perciban los latidos de su corazón.  Aprieta la mandíbula y traga. Desearía que su padre no le hubiese prohibido tomar una copa... fantasea con la idea de escaparse y comprar alguna botella de algo rápido, el vodka estaría bien, no sabe a nada y con varios tragos le permite olvidar aquella sensación en su pecho.

—Dime algo, _Jamie_ —comenta su hermano con calma—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de todo esto, que papá por una puta vez esté tranquilo o que mamá no esté aquí para decirte lo perfecto que eres?

Se ha ruborizado, lo sabe. Los iris líquidos de Scorp le paralizan. Siente la sangre espesa en sus venas, y la fría rabia quemándole, como cuando sostienes hielo en las manos y te produce ampollas.

—Vete a la mierda —susurra, los dientes apretados, la magia descontrolada haciendo oscilar el agua en las copas; de los tres jóvenes Potter, es el único que sufre de aquellos episodios, como Harry—. Ellos estaban bien... ¡eran felices juntos!

—¿Felices? —repite Al con incredulidad—. No me jodas, James.

—Él lo ha tirado todo a la basura, ¿para qué, acaso ahora se va a dedicar a follar con...? —Traga con fuerza, la idea de que su padre esté involucrado con el Malfoy adulto le asquea y se niega a creer que es porque tenga envidia de Harry y su decisión de ser feliz—. De tal padre tal hijo... —añade, pendiente del chico sentado enfrente de él.

Scorp le mira, le mira, por primera vez en meses, _le mira_. Hay una luz extraña en sus pupilas. Es frío y controlado, están en el lado opuesto del espectro, y eso sólo consigue irritarle aún más.

—Exacto, _Jamie_ —ronronea. Su voz baja y grave está teñida de desprecio y burla. Deja la servilleta y, por un glorioso momento, James cree que le va a dar un motivo para tocarle—. De tal padre... _tal hijo._

De nuevo recuerda _ese_ instante, el frío de la piedra gris bajo sus rodillas, la carne caliente, salada y exquisita de Malfoy llenándole la boca. Y se pone duro. Feroz, sin compasión. Sólo con evocar el minuto exacto, le duele la polla de ganas de repetirlo. Y tiene miedo y con un insulto a todos y a nadie, sale del comedor. Esa noche, decide que regresará a su apartamento en Londres. Tener enfrente a Malfoy  y obligarse a odiarlo era más de lo que podía soportar. Era incapaz de luchar consigo mismo un minuto más.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Venganza**

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que el hechizo de red funciona? —pregunta por tercera vez. Rose le observa, su cabello cobrizo peinado a la perfección y, bajo la túnica, el vestido de gala color azul que ha estado a punto de hacer colapsar a Ron Weasley, que aún cree que su niñita de diecisiete primaveras debería llevar blusas abotonadas hasta la garganta. Al se ríe por lo bajo y masculla el último de los conjuros que cierran la trampa sellándola.

—Por favor, Scorp —bufa la chica, sus ojos oscuros destellan—. Sabemos que eres el primero de la promoción, pero a veces eres _tan lento..._

—Es un detallazo de tu padre haber ofrecido la casa, así podemos juntarnos todos sin tener que repartir la noche por ahí —añade Albus que con una última mirada observa la habitación—. Oye, colega... sé que mi hermano es idiota y merece una buena patada en los huevos, pero no te pases.

—Ni siquiera sé si servirá, igual no cae —añade. Se encoge de hombros, aunque algo le dice que sí, que esa noche va a ajustar cuentas con James Sirius Potter.

—Sí, claro —bufa Rose, rodando los ojos—. Por eso no lleva babeando desde hace meses cada vez que os veis, porque no va a caer... Por favor Scorp, ahórranos la falsa modestia.

—Vale, joder —masculla, con las mejillas encendidas ante la hilaridad de los primos que se codean el uno al otro—. Sí, ¡creo que me seguirá!

La mansión familiar de los Malfoy, no aquella ruina de Wiltshire, sino la que su padre habita cerca de Bath, reluce como una joya. Quizás no son la familia más querida, pero esos dos últimos años en Hogwarts han significado un cambio de ciento ochenta grados en el día a día de Scorpius. De no haberle dolido tanto, le hubiese agradecido la burla a James. Ese fue el punto de inflexión, lo sabe. Recuerda el pasillo, la fiesta, sus labios enrojecidos por los besos de aquella perra, y las palabras de Albus: _No vas a llorar_. En ese momento decidió que iba a dejar de permanecer en las sombras, dejándose dominar por su apellido, y si bien no se había convertido en el alumno más apreciado, había llegado a disfrutar de su estancia como nunca antes hubiese imaginado. Que Ravenclaw se hubiese llevado durante esos dos años la copa de las casas gracias a Al y él también había contribuido a hacer posible aquel pequeño milagro.

De pie en el estrado, leyendo el discurso de despedida, sus ojos vagaron hasta detenerse en el público presente. Los ojos grises de Draco brillan fijos en él, llenos de un orgullo que le reafirmó en que cualquier dificultad vivida durante esos años en Hogwarts ha merecido la pena. El mago alto de cabellos dorados sonríe al asentir en dirección a Harry, que, de pie al lado del antiguo Slytherin, les hacía un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar. La mirada del Gryffindor resbala hasta posarse en la de su padre y Scorp casi pierde el hilo de lo que está diciendo. Merlín, las sospechas de Albus eran ciertas. Mientras concluye su exposición y los aplausos resuenan, sus ojos se encuentran con los de James. Parece más adulto y en cierto modo más tranquilo. De pie al lado de su madre, sus labios llenos están congelados en un rictus de desagrado. Pero Circe, aquella expresión. Hambrienta, casi desesperada, llena de una ira virulenta que le es tan conocida como su propio reflejo. Solo que esa vez no dolió, no _tanto_ al menos.

Moverse entre la gente que abarrota el salón es cada vez más difícil; mientras las _Brujas de Norwich_ tocan en el escenario, se entretiene charlando acá y allá con los invitados. Tiene la sensación de que la mayoría de los presentes lo está pasando bien. Sorbe su cerveza y le encuentra. Antaño era el centro de la atención, pero esa noche es sólo uno más que se difumina entre la masa de magos y brujas recién graduados, que hacen hechizos acá y allá. Sin embargo para Scorp siempre es como la estrella en torno a la que él gravita.

—Cielos, Scorp —canturrea Rose, que ríe sin disimulo—. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

—Disimula un poco, las babas nos harán resbalar —pide Hugo, el menor, que al final también ha acabado ayudando.

Bailan, primero en grupo, al compás del rápido ritmo de la banda, para luego repartirse en parejas. El cuerpo de Rose es cálido y suave, lo que le hace sentir más la diferencia cuando es Albus quien le lleva. Algunos a su alrededor les silban, pero no hay ninguna de aquellas bromas horribles, no hay ningún mortífago, o princesa, o rubita. Aquellos son sus amigos, que les han visto crecer juntos y saben que son más hermanos de lo que James y Albus lo serán jamás.

—Mi padre acaba de salir con el tuyo y la japonesa —le susurra el moreno—, si lo vas a hacer, es ahora. ¿Estás seguro entonces?

—Sí —asiente. Sabe que Al no está de acuerdo al cien por cien. Pero él tampoco ha perdonado del todo a James por esos meses en los que Harry apenas durmió, en los que Ginny tuvo que volver desde Berlín más de una vez, en los que sus abuelos, tíos y primos acabaron involucrados en una guerra que no era de ellos. Los ojos verdemar de Albus refulgen, a medias precavidos, a medias divertidos.

—Si desapareces ahora, te cubro —susurra conspirador.

El resto es sencillo. James es la polilla y él la luz. Ha jugado a quemarle durante semanas, durante meses. Mostrándole indiferencia para luego prestarle atención. En cada visita, en cada encuentro, Scorp sabe que la decisión del mayor de los Potter de mantener su postura frente a él se resquebraja. Sabe que le desea. Cierra tras de sí, el pasillo está hechizado para que la persona que le ha seguido, tome el camino que tome, acabe encontrando esa habitación. Varios cirios se iluminan, lo bastante para permitirle ver, lo suficientemente escasos para crear una cálida sensación de intimidad. La red mágica titila al rozarla con la yema de los dedos. Aquella era la obra de Rose. Lo más parecido a una tela de araña. Se deshace de la túnica, de la corbata. La seda gruesa y rica sisea entre sus dedos. Sonríe inspirando hondo el sutil aroma a vainilla y especias que inunda la atmósfera de la estancia. Sobre una mesa, un pequeño recipiente se calienta con la azulada llama de una vela mágica. Empapa un dedo y lo frota, observa lo que ha dispuesto unas horas atrás. Ni siquiera Al sabe de todos sus planes, ni siquiera él mismo es capaz de decir si llegado el momento se animará a llevar sus fantasías a cabo.

Un eco a su espalda y la hora ha llegado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lujuria**

* * *

 

Está atrapado, hay una insana oscuridad rojiza que le altera el curso de la sangre en las venas. Parece que palpitan mientras se llenan de lava, rugen ardientes, quemándole. James nota cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo excitarse, alerta, estimulado más allá de lo posible. Se gira pero es como moverse en un sueño, su mente avanza pero las piernas no le responden. Sabe que le observan y su primera intención es encararle, pero no es capaz, así que durante un agónico segundo, cree que se ha quedado ciego. Luego nota la seda contra sus párpados, el delicado perfume envolviéndole, fresco, con un deje acre y seco, semejante a alguna hierba recién cortada.

—Suéltame, esto no es gracioso —exige cuando es capaz de encontrar su voz. ¿Y si se ha equivocado? ¿Y si no era a él, a ellos, a los que seguía? Cuando sus pies empezaron a caminar detrás de Scorp y Rose no pensaba con claridad, sus celos hablaban por él.

—No pretendo que lo sea. —La voz ronca, le llega desde la derecha, pero aquel maldito encantamiento le tiene sujeto, como si se encontrase suspendido, consciente de su organismo pero sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Respira con fuerza, notando el sudor resbalar por su frente, escociendo en su cara, empapándole el cuello de la camisa azul oscuro que viste. El tono reverbera en el centro de su pecho. Es más viril que la última vez que le escuchó y para su horror ese hecho le llena de una caliente e inquietante sensación. Su vientre late y nota los pantalones más ajustados. Forcejea pugnando por soltarse, pero sólo consigue que Scorp le sostenga por las caderas y que la red que le tiene atrapado se vuelva más sólida. Las manos del muchacho parecen estar gélidas en comparación con su carne, lo que le hace estremecerse. A pesar de que no puede ver, cierra los párpados bajo la tela y respira hondo en busca de un sosiego que se le escapa. El cuarto está cálido y hay un ligero aroma dulce, que le recuerda a bizcochos, a vainilla, quizás algo picante también. Cegado, el resto de sus sentidos se acentúa y no sólo es capaz de percibir el movimiento a su espalda, sino los levísimos ecos de pasos, un chasquido, la magia vibrando a su alrededor creando un diminuto y frío remolino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta con la garganta tensa.

—¿Sabes...? —La voz de Scorp suena ahora a su izquierda. Se gira instintivamente y esos labios con los que ha soñado hasta hartarse le tocan. Se eriza entero, y ansía más, con tantas ganas que le duele, casi no escucha el resto, su cerebro embotado por la sensación de crudo placer que le avasalla—. Había pensado dejarte aquí, quizás un par de horas, sólo por demostrarte que ahora tú y yo somos iguales, que jamás vas a poder despreciarme otra vez...

—¡Oye, yo nunca te he despreciado!

El seco chasquido en la nalga cubierta por la fina tela de sus boxer le pica, se aleja sorprendido. Ni siquiera ha sido realmente consciente de que está casi desnudo hasta que la palma ha impactado con fuerza en la carne.

—No me interrumpas —ordena, la lengua un poco áspera roza su lóbulo, juguetona, y esa mano aprieta la zona maltratada, provocando más dolor. Sin saber cómo, se encuentra lamentándose en voz baja—. Te decía que ahora somos iguales, ambos magos adultos, no vas a intimidarme más, Potter. Pero... —De nuevo esos labios, calientes, seda viva en su cuello, dientes erizándole la piel y sus manos provocándole un exquisito picotazo de fuego, gime de nuevo, esta vez un poco más alto—. Pero... estás tan bueno, James... y yo soy _tan débil_ contigo. Odio eso, que consigas hacerme caer... _siempre._

Unos largos dedos se enredan en los cabellos húmedos que se le rizan en la nuca y tiran, lo bastante contundentes para hacerle daño, obligándole a inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza. Se arquea bajo la sensualidad de ese aliento candente que se derrama en la piel de su garganta antes de propinarle un mordisco. Se obliga a luchar, a moverse, a negar que esa mezcla caótica de goce y dolor está consiguiendo que se endurezca como nunca antes.

—Suéltame, Scorp... —pide. Odia lo desvalida que suena su voz, odia el ramalazo que le sube desde la planta de los pies, haciéndole ruborizarse, odia saber que le tiene a su merced y odia que lo esté doblegando y que _eso_ le esté gustando.

—No... —responde. Baja hasta descansar la boca abierta sobre el hueco donde el cuello se une al hombro, chupa, lame y succiona con fuerza. Le muerde hasta que el pelirrojo sabe que va a tener una huella en ese punto, sobre su piel. Saberse marcado por Scorpius le resulta oscuramente erótico.  Le tiemblan las piernas por el deseo, quiere más y no sabe cómo pedirlo, ni cómo luchar contra el brutal calor que brota en sus entrañas, a borbotones—. No te voy a dejar... no hasta que reconozcas en voz alta que te gusta esto. Porque te gusta, ¿no es cierto, _Jamie_? Apuesto lo que quieras, a que si te toco, estarás tan duro como una piedra.

Aprieta los labios, no esperaba sentir aquella humillación al saber que todo ese teatro no era por verdadero deseo hacia él, sino que tiene que ver con _someterle_ , con darle algo de su propia medicina. Se afana, intentando apartarse mientras las ligaduras estrangulan con fuerza sus muñecas, chispazos de dolor que hacen tensarse sus brazos.

—Espera sentado, gilipollas —escupe. Él no está preocupado, se repite, es Scorp, sólo un niño. Pero el cuerpo que se aprieta contra su espalda es sólido, músculo y tendón, nervudo, masculino, tan fuerte como el suyo. La idea le llena de una lujuria que le hace jadear con desespero. Quiere, _necesita_ acercarse más a aquella pelvis que se frota con descaro contra sus nalgas y apartarle, todo al mismo tiempo.

Un nuevo golpe, seco y decidido, que le hace maldecir por lo bajo mientras masculla el primer hechizo que se le ocurre en un intento de atraer su varita, que parece no responderle.

—Este conjuro es magnífico —explica; yemas andarinas que rozan sus pezones, tiene que morderse un labio para no pedirle que siga, que haga algo más, lo que sea, que eso es insuficiente. El ligero pellizco le provoca un vuelco en el estómago—. Cuanto más luchas contra él, más sólido se hace y sólo la persona que lo ha creado puede disolverlo por completo y manipularlo a voluntad. Brillante, ¿verdad?

—Me importa un huevo —resuella.

—Eres tan orgulloso —tararea—, sigues creyendo tus propias mentiras... _el hijo del héroe_...que gran embuste eres Jamie...

—¿Qué quieres...? —indaga, esos labios ahora han bajado, le acarician sobre la tela de la camisa desabotonada. Nota los escalofríos de placer torturándole.

—Quiero que seas sincero —musita en su oído, mientras se endereza, hay un beso diminuto, un suspiro—. Voy a hacer que me lo pidas... que reconozcas que quieres que te folle.

—¡Estás loco! —farfulla temblando, porque, por Merlín, que siente que el cuerpo varonil que le tiene preso le está robando la voluntad. No va a rogar por nada.

—¿De verdad? —Un chasquido y nota cómo como el resto de su ropa se desvanece, protesta antes de sentir una nueva palmada en su glúteo, que arde en lentas y enervantes oleadas—. Porque yo creo que lo harás.

Algo tierno y húmedo se aplana contra  la parte baja de su espalda. Gime con fuerza al sentir como unos dedos inquisitivos separan sus glúteos, y hay más suavidad empapada, y ese aliento está vulnerando lo más íntimo de su cuerpo. Quisiera poder abrir los ojos, centrarse en otra cosa y dejar de notar aquellas caricias con tanta intensidad. Gimotea, negando, maldiciendo, mientras esa lengua toca y toca, y toca, rueda una y otra vez, y hay una palma que le acuna los testículos, y siente que cae, que todo esa capacidad de reacción, que toda esa seguridad, que todo ese deseo de control se diluye. Con cada lamento, James sabe que se libera, con cada quejido comprende que esa máscara que tanto le pesa se resquebraja. Bajo el toque de esa boca es sólo un hombre ansiando conseguir más placer de la persona que ama. A pesar de ello, lucha negándose a rendir una parte tan íntima de su alma. Tras sus párpados apretados, casi es capaz de ver a Scorp, arrodillado, mimando con pasión cada minúscula porción de piel a su alcance. Y su entrepierna duele, hiere, porque necesita más.

—Hueles tan bien —susurra el Ravenclaw—, he pasado meses intentando recordar esto. Hace tanto de aquella tarde, no te imaginas la de veces que me he masturbado pensando en el modo en que me mamaste, James... tan insaciable, tan libre. He soñado con esto, cada día, cada noche desde entonces... y tú me lo has negado. ¿Cómo vas a pagarme por toda esa frustración _Jamie_?

Esa carne mojada y hábil le invade, se eriza mientras Scorpius le penetra. Pero el placer es explosivo, le aturde con tanta intensidad que sólo es capaz de permanecer pasivo y dejarse hacer. Se humedece los labios resecos mientras los aguijonazos de dicha se multiplican. Nota los dulces quejidos de Scorp contra sus nalgas, las mejillas ásperas rozando su sensible trasero, los mordiscos, la suavidad de esas caricias; dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, giran, pulsan, succionan su entrada, _se lo está comiendo_ y él sólo es capaz de temblar como una hoja, sollozando cada vez más alto, porque con cada nuevo toque en su pasadizo, entiende que está más cerca de conseguir el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Le laten el vientre y los testículos, si simplemente, _le tocase,_ acabaría corriéndose como un animal. Lo sabe, está en la frontera misma, tan próximo que si la invasión fuese más contundente... un poco más... un poco más... _más..._ Grita, y se da cuenta que _está llorando_ mientras sus caderas buscan hacer profundo aquel contacto, desesperado por ese clímax. Y la boca que le está devorando cesa su tortura y la pérdida es tan dolorosa que ni siquiera le da vergüenza notar como las lágrimas empapan la tela que le cubre los párpados. Ruge, fuera de control.

—Dilo —murmura en su oído, inmisericorde.

—¡No! —masculla. La seda cae y la escasa luz anaranjada que le recibe le hace lagrimear con más fuerza.

—¡Dilo! —ordena, sus dedos se enredan en los mechones mientras lame la abundante humedad que empapa sus mejillas.

—¡No! —repite con la voz rota. Merlín, la cabeza le da vueltas por al ansia de que le bese. Necesita que le bese...

—Dilo y te follaré tanto y tan fuerte como desees, James, hasta que no me quede  nada por darte. Dilo...  y seré completamente tuyo. —Scorpius asalta sus labios. Su boca sabe a almizcle, salada y amarga, sabe _a él_. James quisiera poder sostenerle de los cabellos y rendirle, pero es incapaz, tira con fuerza, ansiando romper las ataduras mágicas que le restringen. Lame esos labios gruesos e inflamados que le hacen sentirse ebrio de lascivia. Su pene late, errático, suplicando por un goce que Scorp le ha negado demasiado tiempo. Le pulsan las entrañas, y añora sentirse lleno por esa lengua que ahora lucha contra la suya. Está perdido.

 

—Sí —admite entre besos necesitados—, sí... sí... sí... tú ganas... ¿me oyes? Siempre has ganado, maldito cabrón... no tienes que hacer nada para ponerme de rodillas... porque siempre lo he estado...

Los ojos celestes parecen púrpuras en esa rojiza semioscuridad. El cabello plateado le cubre los rasgos y James, frustrado, desea poder tomarle entre sus brazos. Se muerde un labio al verle despojarse de las prendas que aún le quedan, una a una, lenta y tortuosamente, y le duele la entrepierna, nota los testículos tan apretados como piedras contra su bajo vientre. Gimotea en voz alta al contemplarle rodeándole, admirando su cuerpo, creando patrones en su pecho, en sus brazos, en su espalda sudada. Contiene el aliento cuando deja de verle y  comprende que se ha arrodillado de nuevo. El aroma a vainilla se intensifica mientras esa preciosa boca le hace delirar otra vez. Apenas percibe el primer dedo; es lento y cuidadoso y la leve succión que Scorp le está prodigando a su pene le impide racionalizar lo que pasa. Se tensa por puro acto reflejo, apresando ese dígito entre sus paredes. Jadea, suda, mira a su alrededor, no quiere follar de pie, quiere tumbarse, porque las rodillas le tiemblan, pero tampoco desea que se detenga, se siente _tan bien_... abre los muslos y usando esa red mágica como apoyo, se expone con un suspiro, empuja las nalgas en dirección a su amante, inclinando el pecho cuanto puede.

—Si... —repite, cerrando los ojos. Y esos labios peregrinos recorren su espalda y siente una nueva presión, y pica y duele, pero sus dientes le están mordiendo, y su voz está hablándole, mientras su saliva le empapa y él sólo es capaz de dejarse caer y gritar, y asentir, y darse y rendirse y decir que sí, que con Scorpius siempre fue sí.

—Merlín... qué que precioso eres, James —alaba mientras le besa por última vez antes de empujarse en su interior.

Es raro, se siente lleno, casi como si su piel fuese a estallar. Le nota entrar, una presencia caliente, rígida y gruesa, que le lleva al límite. Jadea, porque las piernas le fallan y si no se pone de rodillas hará el mayor de los ridículos. Está muerto de miedo, pero no quiere que se detenga,  se siente extraño, como si de pronto le apeteciese comer algo que no le gusta. No quiere seguir, pero tampoco quiere detenerse. Hay algo urgente, que late y pide por ser resuelto. Se empuja con fuerza contra el pubis de Scorp, hasta que cree que le va a partir en dos y se sorprende, porque está disfrutando de ese agudo tormento, lo bastante como para girar las caderas y repetir y _oh Merlín,_ Scorpius está tan caliente, es grande, duro, satisfactorio y le estira y le gusta, le gusta, _le gusta...._ y suspira por más de eso.

—Scorp —susurra, necesita saber que no está solo. Tiembla tanto, _joder,_ que las lágrimas que no sabe que está derramando le impiden ver con claridad. Entonces los brazos del Ravenclaw le ciñen mientras al fin, ah Morgana, _al fin_ , empieza a moverse cadencioso, casi dulce y su cuerpo reacciona, al principio con timidez, es una especie de calambre que le hace gemir sorprendido. Mezcla de dolor y pura dicha—. Scorpius...

—Madre mía, James... —Su voz está rara, aguda, estrangulada, quiere reír, pero de nuevo, esa ola de calor le recorre y lloriquea, porque los dedos se le enroscan sin querer, porque la caricia del aliento de Malfoy en la nuca le estremece. Gira el rostro y se enredan en un torpe beso lleno de saliva y dientes. Cada golpe en su cuerpo percute y le hace girar, y moverse, en un ritmo desconocido pero que le hace sentir dolorosamente pleno. El sudor se mezcla con las lágrimas mientras hacen el amor, esa idea le sacude; están haciendo el amor,  pero cada envite dentro de sí le aleja de la realidad con una eficacia abrumadora. Le duelen los brazos, los muslos, pero cuando le nota crecer, corcovear y sollozar, abrazándole, algo se le rompe dentro y le busca, necesitando llegar al final. Las cálidas oleadas viscosas fluyen en sus entrañas, boquea, pide, pronuncia palabras que jamás recordará y a su vez cae, cae, sigue cayendo en una furiosa culminación. El aliento de Scorp en su cuello, sus manos que le aferran, el liquido placer que le inunda mientras eyacula, intensos, cada latido le estremece, desde los dedos de los pies hasta traspasarle en lentas  oleadas, ecos cada vez más efímeros. Perfecto. Siempre supo que juntos serían perfectos.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Negación**

* * *

 

Desde que regresó de aquel viaje a Japón en el que había acabado en la cama de Draco Malfoy, la vida de Harry ha dado un vuelco por completo. Draco es excitante, culto, a veces cáustico, malhumorado, pero esencialmente Draco es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Exceptuando a sus hijos, está claro. Y es por ellos que ambos, de común acuerdo, han decidido que van a ser discretos hasta saber a dónde les lleva esta nueva relación. Esa noche es la graduación de Albus y Scorp, que se mueven entre sus compañeros riendo y bromeando. Esa ha sido otra de esas sorpresas con las que Harry se ha encontrado al tratar más estrechamente con su antiguo compañero, su inagotable capacidad de asombrarle. Desde luego que, ofrecer su casa para que una horda de adolescentes llenos de hormonas campe a sus anchas durante un fin de semana completo era en verdad un gesto que hablaba de la relación que Draco tenía con su hijo. Si hay alguien por quien su antiguo enemigo lo daría todo, ese es Scorpius, y Harry, que conoce el sentimiento, le entiende mejor que nadie.

La fiesta está en su apogeo cuando un brazo tonificado le rodea la cintura y un pequeño beso es depositado en su mandíbula. Siente ese aleteo en la boca del estómago al percibir su aroma tan cerca. En un acto reflejo, busca a su primogénito con la mirada; si bien James parece haber acabado por aceptar que su padre salga del armario con más de cuarenta, aún no lleva demasiado bien eso de verles tocándose. Esa es uno de los motivos por los que no han ido un poco más allá en su relación: James. Que ha pasado un año complicado y por el que en más de una ocasión ha discutido con el Slytherin, que no comprende la actitud del muchacho, pues según Draco ya es un hombre. Sin embargo, Harry sabe que, bajo esa fachada jovial, su primogénito es más parecido a él de lo que Albus o Lily serán jamás, sabe que James esconde una vulnerabilidad que le es común, y sabe que como él, James preferiría morir antes de mostrarse tan cual es frente a los demás.

Frunce el ceño al verlo apoyado contra una pared con aspecto aburrido. Tiene una copa en la mano y Harry debe resistir el impulso de ir a preguntarle si está bebiendo alcohol, al fin y al cabo el chico ya es mayor de edad, hay que darle oportunidad para demostrar que es responsable. Draco está charlando con la becaria que les ha acompañado desde Japón, esa que les está ayudando a incorporar el mundo mágico al siglo XXI. A él le encanta su trabajo, pero esas conversaciones inacabables sobre ordenadores, bases de datos, internet y magia aplicada a la tecnología muggle le aburren bastante.

De nuevo, su mirada se queda fija en James, que se ha quedado rígido. Harry siente cómo se le eriza el vello de la nuca. Hay tanta añoranza, tanta tristeza en los ojos de su hijo que se sorprende. Sigue la dirección de las pupilas del muchacho, ¿algún mal de amores? Se muerde un labio y, perplejo, distingue al grupo de Al y Rose. La cabeza rubia de Scorpius destaca tanto como la de Draco y por un momento Harry sonríe. El chico es una versión más dulce del hombre que sorbe con elegancia su champán, escuchando atento a su interlocutora. La nipona sigue y sigue y sigue y Harry vuelve a desconectar. Puñeteros japoneses y esa obsesión con el trabajo.

 

* * *

 

—De veras, Malfoy, bajar a las mazmorras no me parece lo más adecuado en plena fiesta, ¿no podía ella esperar para ver esos libros que va a clasificar? —rezonga por lo bajo, mientras observa desconfiado a la criatura que les acompaña. Decir que Draco se ha ganado a Hermione al concederle la beca y el proyecto a una elfina libre es quedarse corto. Su amiga jura que siempre supo que el Slytherin era buena gente, ver para creer.

—Potter, no pintábamos nada allí arriba —contesta de buen humor el rubio, que cruza un par de frases con la elfina en algún dialecto que _ni siquiera_ es japonés—. Deja de ser tan carcamal.

—Perdóneme usted, señor Malfoy, no sabía que fuese _tan moderno_ —recalca con cierto retintín—. Allí arriba hay casi ciento cincuenta magos de entre veinte y diecisiete, ¿te haces una idea de lo que son capaces?

Los ojos claros de Draco se iluminan al contemplarle. Se ha deshecho de la túnica formal y viste una camisa blanca con cuello mao y un pantalón holgado color azul pizarra. Su cabello rubio cae en mechones sedosos enmarcando su rostro. Los años le han dado carácter a sus suaves facciones y, a veces, Harry siente que pierde el aliento cuando su antiguo compañero de escuela se detiene y concentra toda esa intensidad sobre él. Malfoy siempre fue guapo, de hecho, era algo que siempre _odió_ de él en sus años de estudiantes, toda su perfecta compostura y seguridad; ahora sin embargo, está sencillamente devastador. Casi salta hacia atrás al verle inclinarse, su aliento rozándole el oído al susurrar: —Claro que lo sé, ¿no les envidias, Potter? Hubiese dado lo que fuese por poder disfrutar de lo que ellos a su edad. ¿Tú no? —Una ceja rubia se arquea sardónica. Maldición, era él quien parecía tener diecisiete jodidos años, necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gemir como una puñetera _niña._

 

* * *

 

La elfina _Rohoshi_ aprovechó ese instante para hacerles ver que un campo de energía parecía flotar sobre el pasillo en penumbra. Harry la mira de reojo, desde que había llegado desde Tokio sentía algo que rozaba con los celos al ver cómo la criatura les observaba, había llegado a sentirse examinado, como si formase parte de algún extraño experimento. Y luego estaba aquella forma de dominar las situaciones, era casi tan mandona como una madre sobre protectora. Draco opina que está loco y que si Hermione llega a escucharle decir eso le va a colgar por los huevos de la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts.

Draco saca su varita y, con cautela, realiza varios hechizos de rastreo básicos. El Gryffindor no puede dejar de notar el modo elegante y fluido con que su brazo se mueve y, para su vergüenza, nota un aguijonazo de inoportuno deseo. Potter, contrólate, no tienes dieciocho años.

—Hay trazas de la magia de Scorp y de tu hijo aquí, Potter —comenta en voz baja.

—¿De Albus? ¿Crees que él y … Scorpius...? —titubea. Draco es bastante cercano a su vástago, pero hablar de una posible relación entre sus pequeños —que ya no lo son tanto, se recuerda—, sólo lo hace todo aún más complicado. Mierda, ¿era mucho pedir que por una vez no se le enredase la vida?

—Lo dudo mucho, Potter, Albus es lo más parecido a un hermano que Scorp tiene además de que hasta donde sé, tu hijo no sale con chicos —responde ensimismado. Lanza un complicado conjuro y durante un segundo una red de intrincados nudos parece iluminar el espacio a su alrededor. La elfina dice algo con rapidez y Draco la ignora. Harry, que a pesar de todo no ha perdido el gusto por las aventuras, ha captado parte de la esencia de lo que les rodea.

—Es como crear un laberinto a la inversa, ¿no? —debate a media voz. Con seguridad, pronuncia unas palabras y toda la red de magia se ilumina de nuevo—. Si te encargas del hechizo de orientación, yo me ocupo del bloqueo espacial.

—Vale, a la de tres —acepta Draco.

Trabajan casi media hora en el nudo que encierra los pasillos y estancias con una eficacia que preocupa a Harry, ¿para qué han colocado aquella especie de trampa allí? Parados ante la puerta ante la que inexorablemente les conduce la serie de conjuros, sopesan qué hacer. El _fermaportus_ cede a la tercera y el _silencius_ no es problema para Draco. Harry le sonríe, sabe, desde que con diecisiete mató a aquel cabrón, que su magia complementa a la del Slytherin. No hubiese podido usar la varita de espino —y vencer—con aquella facilidad de no ser así. Lo que le molesta es haber tardado casi veinte años en reconocer que además de la magia, son afines en infinidad  de aspectos.

La puerta cede y los tres, porque la elfina no pierde detalle —la muy metiche—, descubren con diferentes grados de sorpresa que hay una pareja sobre lo que parece un lecho hecho de mantas y, Harry parpadea, ¿es James? Hay algo atávico en ver a tu propio hijo desnudo, abrazado con obvia pasión a otra persona, que esa persona sea el hijo del hombre que tiene al lado y del que tiene sospechas se ha enamorado es simplemente demasiado.

— _¿Jamie?_

Scorpius ha tirado de una de esas sábanas y les ha cubierto, demasiado tarde a juicio de Harry, que sopesa la posibilidad de pedirle a Draco que le haga un _obliviate_. Dios, _¿todos los Potter van abajo?_ Aparta la idea llamándose idiota, confuso por su propia estupidez, mira a Draco que se mantiene calmado.

—Padre, no es... —Es el rubio el que habla. Por un instante Harry sólo le mira, al chico que ha considerado como uno más en su casa a pesar de que su esposa hacía todo lo posible porque Albus y él no estrechasen su amistad. Piensa en todos esos veranos, a veces sí que había pensado que entre los muchachos acabaría saltando la chispa, ¿pero con James? El mismo James que carraspea y, con toda la desenvoltura del mundo, taladra a su pareja con la mirada y le aparta con suavidad.

—Papá, es lo que parece; ahora, por favor... —Los ojos del pelirrojo brillan con una luz que roza el desafío, pero también hay una innegable alegría—. ¿Os importaría al señor Malfoy y a ti daros la vuelta? Ya habéis visto que estamos desnudos.

Más rojo que un tomate, Harry farfulla algo y, con paso apresurado, sale al pasillo en penumbra, Draco le sigue con una expresión entre pensativa y divertida y la elfina parece aún clavada en el umbral.

—Sácala de ahí, Draco —exige entre dientes—, no va a tomar notas de cómo tu hijo y el mío están... están...

Malfoy chasquea la lengua pero obedece, con un rápido intercambio, la elfina, libre ya de la red mágica que había en el pasillo, desaparece con un _pop_ , no sin antes lanzar un par de ávidas miradas dentro de ese pequeño cuarto donde los chicos se adecentan. Se frota la sien, contando hasta diez, luego hasta veinte. Esto no está pasando, se dice, no es posible que ya haya visto a mi hijo, mi hijo, que ha pasado más de un año y medio despotricando sobre mis gustos sexuales, con el chico con el que ha peleado hasta llegar a las manos en más de una ocasión. En ese momento es incapaz de ver la ironía de sus ideas, o la similitud en las situaciones.  

—Respira, Potter, estás azul —comenta Draco, que sonríe antes de girarse—. Scorpius Malfoy, tú y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido sobre el conjuro que has empleado.

Harry maldice, muy propio de Draco no dar importancia a lo realmente _importante._ James tiene las mejillas encarnadas, el cuello de la camisa abierto y un precioso chupetón en la garganta. Algo en su expresión, entre satisfecha y avergonzada, le golpea en medio del pecho. No, eso no está pasando. No es posible que esos dos tengan los dedos entrelazados y que el rubio sólo pueda mirar al suelo. James no deja de contemplar a ¿su novio? Y con un murmullo, consigue que éste les enfrente. Está tan rojo como Harry y eso al menos le supone un consuelo al Gryffindor. ¿Por qué iba a ser el único incómodo con esa situación joder?

—Papá... señor Malfoy. —James se yergue cuan alto es, les saca una cabeza a los dos y Scorp no le va a la zaga. Draco entrecierra los párpados y espera con un mohín en su boca—. Scorp y yo somos adultos y... bueno, señor Malfoy, hubiese querido que usted supiese esto de otra forma... nosotros... hummm bueno, es obvio que estamos juntos.

 

 

Harry lo ve todo rojo, no, eso no puede estar pasando. Pero la sonrisa de Scorp y esos dedos enredados le dicen lo contrario.

 


	9. Enojo

**Enojo**

Demasiado sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que James y Scorpius se han desaparecido de las mazmorras, Harry sólo es capaz de maldecir a diestro y siniestro. No sabe realmente qué es lo que le molesta; al fin y al cabo, es verdad que los dos chicos son adultos, pero mierda, ¿tenía que ser con el hijo de su... _qué_? Observa de reojo a Draco, que está caminando por la estancia. Las mantas han desaparecido, seguramente eran las ropas de ellos transfiguradas, se estremece al pensar en la incapacidad de James para hacer un _fregotego_ en condiciones. El curso de la magia le hace ponerse alerta, Draco ha rozado un objeto que, se les muestra con un _revelare_ , es una especie de red, casi perfecta. Cuando la toca nota cómo los hilos se cierran suave pero firmemente en torno a su muñeca. Las implicaciones de lo que hace aquello allí le aturden y en cierta forma le enervan aún más. Vuelve a jurar en voz alta, desea con todas las ganas del mundo poder darle la charla a James. ¿En qué coño está pensando?

—Dime, Potter —susurra Draco en su oído, voz suave, casi dulce, que le excita—, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te molesta de este asunto, que sea con un chico o que sea con Scorp?

Se gira con torpeza, la puñetera red se cierra con una fuerza sorprendente, las hebras sedosas le atrapan hasta el codo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

—Digo que si te parece mal que tu hijo esté con el mío —escupe a media voz. Harry hubiese reído de no haber estado tan alterado. A la frustración sexual se le unía aquella pequeña sorpresa y, para acabar de terminar la noche, Draco parecía querer retorcer la situación aún más.

—¿Estás loco? —increpa, tirando de forma inútil de su brazo, está jadeando y los ojos de Draco, llenos de furia, no le ayudan tampoco—. Sólo no creo que sea...correcto.

—¿Por qué, Potter? —indaga, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué por qué? —grita—, ¿estás de broma? Ya estoy pensando en lo que va a decir Gin...!

—¿Tu ex? —masculla—, ¿ahora la opinión _de ella_ te importa? ¿También será ella y su opinión la que marque lo que tenemos?

—¡No! —niega con vehemencia—, ¡pero esto...!

—¡Oh, vamos, Potter! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que opinen ella y el resto del mundo, si vamos a eso! —Draco está frente a él, tan cerca que Harry da un paso atrás, consiguiendo que la red le sostenga con firmeza. El corazón le late con frenesí por la rabia, y por el deseo, joder, llevan semanas sin poder verse a solas. Se moja los labios, pendiente del modo en que la luz del lugar enmarca la esbelta figura de su amante.

—Draco —exclama, tirando con desespero. El aliento de Draco le roza, caliente, con un ligero aroma seco, está tan cerca que distingue las diminutas motas azules que pueblan sus iris, la ligera barba transparente. Mierda, _mierda,_ está tan duro que no puede pensar de forma coherente—. Deshaz el hechizo y salgamos de aquí.

—No —susurra. Las pupilas dilatadas, la mano firme empuñando la varita y, para consternación de Harry, el sonido de succión del _fermaportus_ les aísla. Traga con fuerza, se le ocurren mil y un motivos para maldecirle, en su mente bailan varios hechizos no verbales que ni el mismo Malfoy conoce, pero, mordiéndose un labio, decide esperar y ver qué es lo que el mago tiene en mente. Alza las caderas y el tejido de sus vaqueros roza el fino hilo del pantalón de Malfoy.

—Draco... —repite, gruñendo por lo bajo. Los dedos ágiles del Slytherin tiran de su camisa, sacándola de su encierro. Jodido hechizo, no puede moverse.

—¿Te vas a negar, Potter...? —Draco le domina con su estatura y con su decisión. Sigue con los ojos clavados en cada botón que libera del ojal, uno a uno, provocándole una ansiedad que le hace retorcerse—. Son adultos, Harry, van a hacer lo que deseen, lo queramos o no, quizás... —Un beso suave en la base de la garganta, lengua que recoge el sudor que moja la piel del pecho, manos firmes que se apoyan en sus caderas—... quizás debamos seguir su ejemplo y que se joda quien no esté de acuerdo...

—Sigo cabreado —balbucea, ambos saben que se ha rendido, que de tener las manos libres ya estarían acunando el trasero del rubio.

Unos dientes perlados se hacen dueños de su pecho desnudo, gime, aún frenético, esta vez por no ser capaz de corresponderle. Con el corazón palpitándole de un modo que no puede ser sano, contempla a Draco que se ha arrodillado frente a él. Cuando nota esa lengua recorriendo lentamente su sexo enhiesto, se deja llevar por un último pensamiento: _que se joda quien no esté de acuerdo..._

* * *


	10. Negociación

La mañana de junio ha amanecido luminosa y llena de una bruma que se niega a desprenderse de los árboles del jardín. Las altas ventanas francesas de la biblioteca de Draco derraman una blanca luz sobre las cuatro personas que se observan. Draco no sabe cuando aquello ha acabado convertido en un tira y afloja, pero reconoce que, si van a ser una familia, necesitan establecer ciertos límites, al menos durante el tiempo que le tome a Harry hacerse a la idea de que su precioso primogénito no es tan heterosexual como él suponía. Quisiera enfadarse con el Gryffindor por su terca negación a permitir que los chicos sigan adelante en sus propios términos, pero, como padre, también tiene miedo de que Scorpius sea sólo un experimento en la vida del muchacho Potter. Exponer eso a Harry sólo ha traído más discusiones y allí están.

Alza la cabeza y, con el ceño fruncido, cree vislumbrar cómo algo se mueve en el segundo nivel de estanterías. Si no recuerda mal, le dio permiso a Rohoshi para que siguiese actualizando la base de datos con los hechizos y maldiciones y títulos que encontrase en su biblioteca particular. Hermione Granger le había prometido que en un par de semanas iban a disponer de acceso a los archivos del Ministerio. Si aquello salía bien, el sistema sería implementado en la oficina de Aurores y en alguno de los departamentos más activos del Ministerio. La patente, que compartía con Potter&Co., les iba a dejar unos dividendos nada despreciables.

—Draco, deja de pensar en la dichosa base de datos y espabila —le amonesta Harry, sus ojos verdes, tan diáfanos, le observan con buen humor.

—¿Cómo...?

—Se te ha quedado cara de idiota —masculla el Gryffindor, enarcando una ceja, observa de reojo a la parejita, como les ha bautizado en su fuero interno, y se relame. Ha sido idea suya obligarles a madrugar después de aquel fin de semana de continua parranda.

—Yo nunca tengo cara de idiota, Potter —le asegura, prometiéndole con la mirada que se las pagará. Ojea a los muchachos, que parecen más muertos que vivos, y no puede dejar de fascinarle ese lado tan sibilino de su pareja, que en ese momento le ha posado una mano en el muslo.

—Puedo recordarte algo que pasó anoche, digamos a eso de las dos de la madrugada —susurra, sorbiendo su café. Las pestañas negras caen y Draco pierde el aliento. La imagen de Harry, desnudo, devorándole y haciéndole rogar, aún le tiene un poco tembloroso, la verdad. Después de lo que pasó en las mazmorras el día de la fiesta algo _salvaje_ parece haberse liberado en el Gryffindor y por Circe que no va a quejarse.

—Potter... ya ajustaremos cuentas —amonesta.

—Cuando quieras, Malfoy, sólo procura tener poción revitalizante a mano —reta antes de dar una palmada hueca sobre la madera, consiguiendo que los chicos, que casi dormitaban, saltasen en sus respectivos asientos. Contuvo las ganas de reír en voz alta al ver a James apartarse el cabello de los ojos con un ademán tan semejante a su padre que sólo por eso comprendía a Scorp. Malditos Potter, su hijo había tenido las mismas posibilidades de no caer rendido a sus pies que él mismo ante Harry.

—Papá... —La débil queja cayó en saco roto.

—Bien —empezó el Gryffindor, sin prestar atención a las protestas—. Ahora os toca escuchar...

A Draco le duele un poco la cabeza, ha descubierto que pelearse con dos casi adolescentes en plena calentura es más complicado de lo que creyó. En un par de ocasiones está a punto de hechizar a Scorp —su dulce e inteligente Scorp— y mandarle de vuelta a Hogwarts hasta que deje de comportarse como un pequeño y jodido saco de hormonas. Imponer ciertas normas es básico en su convivencia, pero se encuentran atados de pies y manos porque ellos mismos son pareja y tampoco cree tener autoridad moral para imponerles nada.

Han gritado en alguna ocasión, han tomado café como para pasar en vela los cien años de vida que le restan, incluso han comido un almuerzo frugal que le ha dejado con más hambre de la que tenía al empezar. Por una vez, su inagotable verborrea cae en un vacío impermeable e inasequible al desaliento. Al final, acceden a mantener su habitación por separado, a seguir con los planes de estudio que tenían pensado cursar y, sobre todo, realizan la promesa de que, si por cualquier motivo su relación no llega a buen puerto, tendrán que poner de su parte para no alterar la paz familiar.

—Ahora vosotros —pide Scorp, sus ojos azules, fijos en el rostro de Harry por primera vez desde que les encontrasen en el sótano—. Debéis prometerlo también.

Draco se muerde la lengua y observa al mayor de los Potter, que ha guardado silencio durante la mayor parte de la charla. La mano morena, en la que para su alegría hace meses ya no brilla una alianza, se arrastra de nuevo por su muslo. Los dedos están calientes y suaves. Se sorprende de haber estado tan nervioso, de seguir estándolo, un poco avergonzado, se dice que quizás, sólo quizás, Harry no esté aún preparado y que es adulto y, si fuese el caso, debe comprenderle. Ellos, aunque su hijo quiera compararles, no gozan de la libertad de tener apenas dieciocho años y una vida entera por delante.

—Draco es lo mejor que me ha pasado después de mis hijos, Scorpius —dice con tono sosegado, que contrasta con viveza con su exaltación de los días anteriores—. Te puedo prometer que haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacerle feliz, porque así yo también lo seré. Pero que quede claro, no vamos a discutir con vosotros nuestra relación, James, esto te incumbe a ti más que a nadie. Seguimos siendo vuestros padres, eso tenéis que comprenderlo, aunque no significa que estaremos aquí para lo que queráis, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

Ha cogido su mano y, frente a los ojos de James y Scorp, besa el dorso. Sus ojos verdes, inmensos, están tan llenos de vida como si de nuevo fuesen unos críos. Está jodido, porque acaba de comprender que está enamorado como un idiota de Potter. Puñetero Potter, siempre le llevaba a los extremos. Traga con fuerza, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, tan estúpidamente orgulloso como un Hufflepuff de primero. Sin embargo, aquellas sencillas palabras han causado más efecto que sus largas peroratas; calibra la reacción de su hijo y de James, parecen tranquilos. Acaba de descubrir que Harry Potter es un negociante nato.


	11. Depresión

El verano transcurre con una falsa tranquilidad bastante inquietante, quizás, visto desde fuera, lo más entretenido sea el exhaustivo trabajo que se está desarrollando en el Ministerio. La elfina, que aún sigue catalogando la inmensa colección de los Malfoy, ha empezado a delegar entre varios becarios que Hermione ha puesto a sus órdenes. A Harry, que aún recela de la criatura, le parece bastante sorprendente que todos los chicos sean dolorosamente guapos, además de cualificados. Draco sólo ha fruncido el ceño y ha sacudido la cabeza cuando le comenta sus sospechas, ese "estás enfermo, Potter" dio lugar a un interesante intercambio que implicó sudor, mucha lengua y el bendito hechizo de Rose que, para consternación de Draco, Harry había aprendido a ejecutar por su cuenta.

Lily y Albus están en la casa; Ginny, sigue sin hablarle después de que la relación de James y Scorpius se publicase en un especial de "Corazón de Bruja" cuando les descubrieron en plena fiesta con un grupo de amigos. Desde ese día, su vida se ha convertido en un completo infierno. A veces Harry piensa que sin Draco hubiese acabado por volverse loco, jura que la persecución de esos cabrones es aún más salvaje que los primeros años tras la guerra. Incluso han llegado a discutir la posibilidad de aposentarse en un loft que Draco posee en el Londres muggle para evitar aquel acoso.

No es un buen día, las reuniones se han alargado más de la cuenta, los accionistas están especialmente picajosos y su abogado ha vuelto con una nueva citación por parte de Ginny, que esta vez reclama la parte de Grimmauld Place que le corresponde por los años convividos junto a Harry. No parece entender que la mansión se transmite entre los herederos Black y que, en todo caso, es patrimonio de sus tres hijos. Diablos, hasta Draco como descendiente de Narcissa Black tiene más derecho que ella. Quizás habérselo señalado no ha sido demasiado afortunado, piensa con una sonrisa cansada.

—Sabes que no va a conseguir nada —le tranquiliza Draco, que le obliga a apoyar los brazos en la mesita y, con dedos expertos, empieza a deshacer los nudos de tensión. Se muerde un labio al apartar esos mechones espesos y renegridos que ocultan la fragilidad de la nuca. Se inclina y hunde la nariz en su cabello, inspirando el ligero aroma del champú que comparten pero que en Harry huele infinitamente mejor. Muerde allí, para luego lamer la diminuta marca redondeada, sonríe al notar cómo, desde los brazos, todo en Harry se eriza. Jamás hubiese soñado o esperado que el Gryffindor, que ronronea como un gato satisfecho, fuese tan tremendamente táctil.

—Detesto haber acabado así...

—Lo sé...

—Diablos, incluso ha vuelto a discutir con James por lo de Scorp —revela con un nuevo suspiro agobiado.

—Shhh, andaban por aquí cerca, ¿no? —le chista Draco.

—Creo que iban a jugar un partido con Rose, Hugo y alguno de los chavales de George, no sé cual.

—Son todos tan... pelirrojos —se burla—, no es de extrañar que no los distingas.

Harry gime con suavidad. Sigue preocupado y, sinceramente, algo alicaído. Desde la fiesta de fin de curso la vida ha pasado a convertirse en un carrusel de recriminaciones y problemas y está jodidamente harto, de todos. Lo único que le apetece es pedir una sustanciosa cena y meterse en la cama con Draco y rogarle que le haga el amor hasta que olvide hasta cómo se pronuncia un _accio._

—¿Qué ocurre...? —La voz de Draco es miel, resbala tibia, dulce, en sus oídos. Suspira de alivio, sabe que está siendo tonto, que no es la primera vez que pasa una mala racha con la prensa. Demonios, pero es que después de lo del divorcio no ha tenido ni un minuto de descanso. Salir con su pareja a tomar una copa supone una logística similar a preparar un evento político. Está hasta los huevos, no hay una forma delicada de decirlo.

—Nada... —Un nuevo quejido, esta vez lleno de necesidad. Las manos de Draco perdidas en su pecho mientras esa preciosa boca mima su cuello, su oído. Se moja los labios, hambriento. Rectifica, está frustrado porque está tan caliente como si tuviese veinte años y acabase de descubrir el buen sexo pero para su consternación, tiene una casa llena de adolescentes muy curiosos y una parejita aún mas _cariñosa_ que ellos dos. Sólo quiere pegar un par de polvos, tampoco es mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

—Vamos a la biblioteca —propone. Esas yemas se pierden dentro de la camiseta que viste, se enredan en el vello de su pecho, crean dibujos y… oh, Merlín, si vuelve a morderle justo ahí va a acabar por correrse en los pantalones o dando un bonito espectáculo, porque le apetece bajárselos y suplicarle que se lo folle allí mismo, fuerte, duro, tanto que luego le note durante días...

—Vamos —urge.

Están a solas, hay un hechizo de silencio y Draco, bendito sea, ha traído un frasco del lubricante preferido por ambos. La primera vez que Harry lo probó tuvo que tragarse sus burlas y reconocer que sí, que aquel precioso aceite irisado con aroma y sabor dulce era de lo más práctico y divertido.

—Humm, Potter... —ronronea Draco, que está tirando de él hasta llevarle a uno de los sillones más apartados. Su lengua rosada busca la del Gryffindor, que le deja inundarle con docilidad. Nota cómo los rescoldos del malestar se evaporan, no son nada cuando los ojos de tormentoso gris de Malfoy le traspasan. Hunde los dedos en el fino cabello, tan dorado que es pura plata, y se empuja, sus erecciones frotándose con descontrol.

—Draco... quiero follarte —ruega, ronco de ansias.

—Bueno... si lo pides con esa delicadeza... —bromea entre besos—. Merlín, Potter, qué ganas tenía de tenerte justo así, esos vaqueros no ocultan nada de ese tesoro... dámelo —ordena, acunando con embeleso el sexo erecto del moreno, que empuja una y otra vez.

—Cristo... voy a reventar, Draco... —se queja al notar cómo, tras un pase de magia, los botones de los ajustados jeans se abren, obedientes. El tejido azul del slip está empapado, constriñendo el grueso miembro.

—Vamos... —urge entre besos, los pantalones de Draco sufren la misma suerte.

—¡Mierda! —masculla Harry, uniendo sus erecciones; carne turgente, piel suave y caliente, fina y húmeda, resbalando contra la suya. El ligero aroma almizclado hace que se le llene la boca de saliva, pero Draco ya está devorándole los labios como si fuese un naufrago frente a un festín. Está a punto, cierra los párpados, presa ya de las leves pulsaciones rítmicas que le contraen el perineo, recorriendo en oleadas sus piernas, latiendo en sus testículos, cuando un jadeo en voz alta que no proviene ni de su garganta ni de la de su pareja interrumpe la santidad de la estancia.

—¡James, oh maldición, sí!

Nota cómo Draco se tensa y, con un gesto reflejo, se aparta. Un gemido sordo se escucha, una leve palmada, el inconfundible sonido cadencioso del sexo. Su primera intención es convocar un hechizo para insonorizar ese espacio que les rodea, está tan caliente que detenerse es una tortura, y luego escucha la voz de su hijo —de ese niño al que le ha cambiado los pañales, maldita sea— resollando y la frustración le golpea con crueldad.

—¡Ahí, James... oh, Merlín, no te pares! —Draco hace una mueca y se termina de abrochar el pantalón, de pronto parece tan avergonzado como él estuvo aquella noche en la fiesta.

Hacen gestos, sin decidirse sobre qué hacer.

—¿Así... te gusta...? —James está gritando y Harry aprieta las mandíbulas. Pequeño hijo de puta, decide que va a cruciarle por esto, hay niñas de la edad de Lily en la propiedad, por Salazar.

Temblando, Harry convoca un hechizo desilusionador sobre ambos y, tras empujarse, acaban saliendo al jardín, una vez más.

—Maldita sea —gruñe Draco, recolocándose de nuevo la erección desatendida—. No es posible que nuestros hijos follen más que nosotros, Potter.

Harry asiente, de pronto se siente tremendamente cansado.

* * *


	12. Aceptación

La fiesta de Año Nuevo es todo un acontecimiento, como cada aniversario, celebran el cambio de año y el cumpleaños de Scorpius, que nació en las primeras horas del uno de enero. Draco contempla a su pequeño, que cumple veinte, bailando con el que es su pareja desde hace meses. A pesar de que ha ocultado con eficacia sus dudas acerca de James Potter —dudas que ha preferido guardarse porque Harry es el padre del chaval—, ha llegado a admitir que nunca ha visto a Scorp más feliz, y al propio James más tranquilo, que desde que están juntos.

Hay un estallido de risas y el pop de varias botellas resuena en el salón, adornado de forma tan festiva que le duelen los ojos de verlo. Lily, la hija de Potter, ha desarrollado una afición desmesurada por ocuparse de esos detalles y Draco la deja hacer, de todas formas es divertido tener una presencia femenina en la casa cuando les visita.

—Esto es un poco ruidoso. —Una voz ronca e insinuante resuena cerca. Se gira hasta toparse con los ojos de Harry, verdosos, líquidos, inmensos, fijos en sus labios. Se los humedece con lentitud, pendiente del modo en que las pupilas de su pareja se dilatan. El mundo a su alrededor se desdibuja mientras se inclina y toma esa boca y la hace suya. El quejido reverbera en su interior y nota cómo esos dedos morenos y capaces le sostienen la nuca y se abre, cerrando los párpados como un adolescente enamorado que está siendo besado por primera vez. Es así como Potter le hace sentir, liviano, efímero, como si pudiese volar sin escoba.

—Ah, vamos, papá ¿no estáis demasiado mayores como para morrearos en plena fiesta? Es embarazoso. —La pregunta viene de parte del primogénito de Harry que, de la mano de Scorp, les contempla con una media sonrisa.

—Jamie —saluda Harry, pero sin dejar de mirar a Draco que, a su vez, siente una dulce corriente cálida recorriéndole la espalda, inundándole de algo tan parecido a la paz que se asusta. Es como flotar en medio de aguas cálidas, a la deriva. Sus dedos se entrelazan con más fuerza aún—. Cada día te pareces más a tu tío Ron.

—Oh, Harry —se burla Scorpius, que se ríe a carcajadas de la cara de póker que se le ha quedado a su novio—. Eso es cruel, se supone que eres su padre ¡y le amas!

—Y lo hago, a pesar de que sea tan bocazas —responde. Le da un apretón a James, que arquea una ceja con un gesto tan Malfoy que Draco, que ha permanecido en silencio, no puede dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y bien? —El Slytherin, que conoce a Scorp al dedillo, sabe que tras aquella expresión de felicidad que le hace resplandecer, hay algo que no saben.

—James ha conseguido el puesto como profesor en la academia de Preston, ya sabéis que es la más importante del país —explica con rapidez—, es en la sucursal de Edimburgo.

James, que acabó sus estudios un año antes, les sorprendió al tomar un curso de postgrado en el que se especializó en Aritmancia con la idea de dedicarse a la enseñanza. Tras la pertinente ronda de palmeos, felicitaciones y manos que se estrechan, copas que brindan y frases a medias, Draco sigue sabiendo que hay algo más que les van a anunciar. Verles enfrente es casi como mirarse en un espejo. Sabe que los muchachos han pasado por cosas que no van a revelarles, que, de hecho, ellos no quieren saber. Si algo ha aprendido Draco es a valorar la intimidad de su hijo y a darle su confianza. Ellos les han retribuido con lo mismo. De nuevo, esa sensación de sosiego le invade, Scorp le ha sonreído a James, como animándole.

—Papá, Draco —carraspea el joven, está ruborizado y bebe de su copa, como dándose ánimos—. Le he pedido a Scorp que viva conmigo y él ha aceptado. Sé que vais a decir que somos muy jóvenes y eso, pero los dos estamos seguros, ¿verdad?

Scorpius asiente, abrazado a su novio.

—Incluso he hablado con el decano para poder acabar mi carrera allí, en la universidad, el campus está cerca del trabajo de James y... hasta hemos visto un piso, es pequeño, pero...

—Vaya —exclama Harry, hay un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro apuesto. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, erizándose los mechones de la nuca, y Draco nunca le ha querido tanto como en ese momento—. ¿Qué podemos decir?

—¿Buena suerte? —titubea James; por un segundo, toda su herencia Wealesy queda reflejada en el encendido sonrojo que puebla sus pómulos.

* * *

La cama está revuelta mientras dos cuerpos sudorosos se acarician con sensualidad, miembros que se enredan, bocas que se devoran, hay susurros, peticiones, profunda complicidad. Draco nota las oleadas del orgasmo pintando de blanco su universo. El cuerpo de Harry le domina, le parte en dos con la misma facilidad con la que le roba el alma en cada ocasión, con cada encuentro. A veces siente que no hay nada más allá de Harry. Le besa mientras rodea su cintura morena con las piernas, sosteniéndole, recibiéndole, haciéndole suyo con su entrega.

La madrugada les recibe mientras, a lo lejos, los murmullos apagados de la fiesta siguen, un eco que se desvanece mientras hablan a media voz, ríen, se tocan y vuelven a besarse. Draco le contempla, están tumbados, el rostro moreno, cabellos despeinados y esas ligeras ojeras que le recuerdan que ya no son unos niños, aunque entre sus brazos se sienta como si fuese de nuevo un adolescente, encandilado por el héroe de ojos verdes. Esa boca generosa se curva en una dulce mueca y Draco suspira, lleno de una dicha que jamás creyó que existiese. Cierra los párpados y vuelve a abrirlos, se pierde en las líquidas profundidades de jade, extiende un dedo y roza las facciones tan amadas. Adora el lento ronroneo que surge de forma espontánea desde lo más hondo de la garganta de su pareja. A veces siente que no hay nada más allá de Harry, sí, y ese instante es uno de ellos.

—Draco... —La voz un poco cascada le provoca un delicioso estremecimiento; maldición, le ha convertido en una Hufflepuff de primer año, puñetero Potter.

—Dime —responde. Algo en la expresión de su amante, entre decidido y avergonzado, le aprieta la garganta. Carraspea y espera, le late tanto el corazón que nota como la sangre le palpita en el cuello.

—Sé que odias todo eso del romanticismo, Draco —continúa, están tan cerca que su aliento le roza las mejillas—. Pero es que si no te lo digo... te quiero mucho, joder, contigo es como regresar a Hogwarts y volver a tener todo ese entusiasmo de entonces. Gracias por aguantar mis dudas, por creer en James, por todo, eres un tío cojonudo.

Se ríe a carcajadas, libre como nunca lo ha sido, tanto y tan fuerte que le duele el estómago y casi no puede defenderse del abrazo indignado al que Harry le somete.

—Oh, Potter, ¿esa es tu idea del romanticismo? —Se enjuga las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas y se deja arrastrar hasta esos brazos nervudos. Harry le mira con falso enfado, se muerde los labios y se inclina, le roza la nariz con la suya y le sonríe, joder, _le sonríe_ y Draco nota cómo se derrite. Santa Condenación.

—Mi idea del romanticismo eres tú, idiota —murmura. Su boca le atrapa, Merlín, ¿hay algo más tierno que esa boca?—. Estoy enamorado de ti, como un imbécil, me encantas, Draco. Estoy feliz a tu lado y eso no tiene precio, no para mí. Mi idea del romanticismo es tenerte a mi lado, cada día, mientras viva.

—Joder, Harry —masculla, conmovido hasta la médula. Le aprieta contra su corazón, disfrutando del peso de Harry sobre su pecho—. Qué bien te explicas cuando quieres...

El Gryffindor no le responde, pero una suave risa se mezcla con la suya. Esas pestañas negras le rozan y Draco siente que el mundo al fin parece haber cobrado sentido. Quisiera poseer la magia suficiente para capturar ese momento y atesorarlo, las manos unidas, el sabor de su amante en la boca. Recuerda la mirada de James esa noche mientras abraza a Scorpius, al fin han encontrado su sitio. Todos.

_Nox..._

* * *


End file.
